


I Don't Just Want Any Pretty Face

by maydayparade8123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydayparade8123/pseuds/maydayparade8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ship Jasper, right? Well, there’s this quote by Johnny Depp. It goes like this: “If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second." So, can you do a Jasper fic on that? Maybe? One where Reyna’s not a bitch the whole time, though. If you could that’d be super great." - squirrelLOVA</p><p>I was prompted. Not my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Just Want Any Pretty Face

Reyna was everything Jason could ask for. Contrary to public belief, she was caring, sweet and absolutely gorgeous.

Seeing as Jason and herself were both praetors, they obviously spent excessive amounts of time together. It would be difficult for them  _not_  to get involved romantically.

So, they did.

Before long, they were a full blown item and Jason found himself falling head over heels for Reyna. She was a leader; fiercely taking charge in situations where Jason himself couldn’t think of a single solution. She was prepared, and possibly came off as a bit unkind. That, however, wasn’t the case at all.

Reyna was bossy, yes, but it was for the sake of keeping her people alive. She didn’t flaunt the fact that she was praetor, nor the fact that her and Jason were together. Not all that many people were graced with the presence of it, but Reyna did have a softer side. Some nights, when her nightmares were especially bad, Jason would make them both hot beverages and lay in bed with her, simply talking until she was at peace enough to fall back into blissful dreams.

Reyna cared about Jason more than she let on, but it was only for the sake of protecting herself. After all, everyone she’d ever loved had left her - whether it be intentional or not. So, yeah, maybe she was a little uptight and preferred to stick to carefully formulated plans, but there was nothing wrong with that. In Jason’s opinion, Reyna was perfect.

They were a good match, and amazing as leaders. They had a way of working together that most acquired after being around a person for years upon years. With a single glance, Jason could know all of Reyna’s thoughts, and with a small squeeze of the hand or caring pat on the back, Reyna would know how Jason felt.

They were constantly successful, always winning any battles shoved their way. They had a plan, and fought alongside each other with practiced ease. They just…  _fit_.

Eventually, Jason confessed his love for Reyna, and she had been so,  _so_  ecstatic that she couldn’t form words, instead pressing a meaningful kiss to his still speaking lips.

Then, she’d breathlessly said it back, knowing that she’d regret it later, but not caring. Jason was here now, and he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

Except, he did.A week or two later, Reyna peeked into Jason’s room, planning on waking him up. However, she was met with and empty bed, sheets not disheveled in the slightest. She’d assumed that Jason had gotten an early start, and quickly finished readying herself, toga and praetor cape in place.

Many saluted her on her way to the mess hall, and she gave them formal nods, trying not to look unprofessional by running. When she finally entered the hall, her eyes instantly flickered to  _their_  table.

But there was a problem.

You see, Reyna didn’t know it at the time, but Jason was on the other side of the continent. Reyna frantically assessed the situation and ordered out search teams immediately. She conversed with Octavian. She did everything in her power to find Jason.

But, she never did. In fact, the next time she’d see Jason, he’d be coming to  _her_.

* * *

Between coming to on the bus and making it to Camp Half-blood, there’d only been a few constants in his life. Trying to stay alive, lost memories, Leo… and Piper.

He’d been scared when she’d said that they were together, and he didn’t really understand that. After all, how could he  _not_  remember his girlfriend? But then when they’d gotten into trouble with the  _venti_  and Piper had fallen off the skywalk he just felt this  _aching_  that told him he absolutely had to save her. So, he did. He accessed power he’d forgotten that he’d had in the first place.

Piper was gorgeous in an unconventional way. It was almost like she  _tried_  to look bad, but it was just physically impossible. Jason firmly believed that Piper could never be unattractive. Her personality was golden; she often cared more about others than herself. She cared about him, even though he couldn’t remember her, and all of her memories were based on what Juno – Hera, rather – decided to come up with. She never gave up on him, like so many people had before.

And sometime in between waking up on that bus from the Wilderness School and now, he’d fallen in love with her.

He didn’t necessarily mean for it to happen, and when he realized it, he’d quite literally fallen off of his chair. He’d been sitting next to her at the pavilion, carrying on a conversation about who knows what. Jason wasn’t listening, nodding at the appropriate times and laughing when she did. He wasn’t listening, because he was much more focused on  _Piper_  and her essence and how she just made everything so _bright_  and happy. She spoke with her hands, gesturing wildly, tugging on one of the few random braids in her hair when she finally noticed that Jason was staring.

A light blush colored her cheeks and she’d looked down at the table, and Jason realized that he really,  _really_  cared about this insecure girl in front of he say it, he _loved_ her.

And then, he’d fallen backwards off of his chair, stuttering awkwardly and coughing awkwardly, face red and hands shoved awkwardly in his pocket. He muttered an excuse and sent her a smile before nearly running in his haste to leave. He tripped over his own two feet more than once, leaving Piper behind with a small smile on her face, laughing lightly at Jason’s stumbling.

It wasn’t very often that she got to see the not-so-confident, blushing side of Jason, but when she did, it made her laugh to no end. Jason was assertive, typically, very straight-forward and firm in his decisions. He hardly ever was vulnerable or awkward. Piper had no clue what’d happened just then, but she’d shrugged it off at the time, deciding to go see what Leo was up to and how the Argo II was going.

When she’d finally found Leo, he was taking a break – something rare, since he hardly allowed himself to rest – but she’d taken the opportunity to exchange a few words with him. “Beauty Queen," he said, smiling goofily and nodding at her. “Where’s your prince?"

"Who?" Piper had asked, knowing full well whom Leo was talking about.

He rolled him eyes. “Oh, no one, just Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, otherwise known as the guy you have completely wrapped around your finger."

Piper had blushed furiously, shaking her head. “No, I don’t."

"Yeah, that was convincing," Leo said drily, rolling his eyes. “He’s so in love with you, it pains me. It’s horribly obvious, and I’m  _Leo_. I’m the oblivious one."

"You’re wrong," Piper said, laughing.

Leo had sighed dramatically, ruffling Piper’s hair despite her protests. “Whatever you say, Beauty Queen. I’m going to go back to my lovely ship."

"You should sleep," Piper commented, patting her hair down. Leo had snorted at the thought of sleep, heading off to help. Piper watched him stop and talk to a gruff looking girl who seemed to have a question.

In a few ways, Piper was envious of Leo. He seemed to have no problems, besides sleep deprivation and an obsession with his ship. He was calm, not-so-collected, and a bit cocky, but he made it all look intentional.

Unlike Piper, who couldn’t stop being desperately in love with Jason, the one she could never have again - if she ever truly had him in the first place that is. She was constantly worried about what he thought of her, who this Reyna character was, and what she meant to Jason. If Piper was one thing, she was insecure, and she knew that Jason had people waiting for him at Camp Jupiter.

And she was afraid that after seeing these people again - really, truly remembering them - he’d stay. At the Roman camp. Where Piper wouldn’t hardly br able to see him.

They were just too different, Piper always thought to herself. She constantly looked for reasons why Jason and herself wouldn’t work, or even his imperfections (he had none). They wanted different things. Jason was born to lead, to take charge and be a true hero. Piper was born to fade into the background and fly under the radar, completely unnoticed.

So, yes, Piper decided as she decided on an aimless stroll around the camp, her and Jason were much too contrasting to work.

However, Piper didn’t know what Jason did: sometimes, girls that are different, insecure, and crazy beautiful are the best ones.

* * *

Jason was staring up at the sky – which was reflected in his eyes – and  _thinking_.

It wasn’t something that he did too often – Jason was impulsive. The curse of a powerful demigod. His thoughts were on Piper, trying to pinpoint the exact moment when he’d truly, fully,  _honestly_  fell in love with her.

And then, he realized that he wouldn’t really find a specific moment. There were too many where he felt something so  _powerful_  for her that he felt it, deep in his veins and burning his bones.

It was ridiculous - cheesy and completely overdone - but maybe he loved her the moment he woke up on the bus.

Everything in his mind screamed Reyna’s name, saying that she was waiting for him at his true home. Saying that she was the first one, and she should be the only one.

But everything in his heart was Piper, burning deep and making his heart pound. Everything was Piper’s odd braid and gorgeous eyes, her perfect imperfections and the way she put up a fight. Everything was Piper’s soft laugh and her smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Everything was plain and simply…  _Piper_.

"I know that look," a voice said suddenly, causing Jason to jump. He relaxed when he recognized the voice as Leo’s, and heard the rustling of grass as he moved to lean up against a nearby tree. “That’s your ‘I’m thinking about Piper" look."

"I do not have a certain look when I think about her," Jason denied.

"But you were thinking about her, am I right or am I right?" Leo said, smirk evident in his voice.

"Fine," Jason relented, “I was."

"And?" Leo prompted. “Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Jason asked incredulously.

"That you love her."

After a good minute of sputtering and blushing, Leo helped Jason up. “How did you know?" Jason finally managed to say.

And Leo had turned with a smile. “I’d love to tell you the tale, but I have a beautiful ship to tend to, and you have a girl to confess your feeling to. Go forth, my son," Leo said dramatically, gesturing. Jason laughed, shoving Leo and rolling his eyes.

"I’m not going to tell her yet," Jason said, nodding to himself.

Leo shrugged. “Do whatever you have to, brother. Anyways, the reason I was sent to find you is because dinner’s ready. I’m going to keep working." And with a smile and a hasty wave, Leo was gone.

Jason shook his head at his friend who was relentlessly working, and decided that food sounded like a good thing.

* * *

At dinner, things had been normal with Piper once more. Sure, she was still gorgeous and her eyes were unsettlingly pretty, but he made it through without too much damage. In their haste of building the ship, no one cared about who sat where any longer. Some people from different cabins had plans to discuss and battles to work out in their minds. Piper sat with Jason because she felt so ridiculously out of place with the other Aphrodite girls it was sad.

Dinner passed quickly, and before Jason knew it, everyone was sent off to work for another hour before it was lights out. Leo never coped with that rule, always working late into the night, but Chiron, Mr. D, or any other symbols of authority had the heart to make him go to sleep. Leo was dedicated, and when he put his mind to something, he worked like a madman.

Noticing that he was still seated and that Piper, lovely Piper, was still sitting next to him, he stood abruptly and offered her a hand and a hopefully charming smile. “Care to walk with me?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the formalities, accepting his hand nonetheless. After Jason helped her up, he didn’t let go of her hand, instead pulling her in for a hug. Neither of them knew what it was for, but both of them accepted the comforting arms.

So much had been happening lately, what with Jason’s memories slowly returning and building the Argo II that Jason hadn’t really had time to think about Piper’s feelings. What if she was scared or sad and he didn’t know? Worse, what if she’d been crying and he hadn’t been there to hold her hand through it all?

He sighed, resting his cheek on her hair and hugging her extra-tight once more before letting her go. Jason gave her a huge smile and nodded in the direction of the lake, taking off running.

Piper caught on immediately, no longer in a daze from the hug, but instead focused on running quicker than Jason. In the end, Piper won, and lied down on her back, smiling, satisfied, to herself and staring at the stars.

"You’re a cheater," Jason said, only a little breathlessly as he fell down next to her, laying on his stomach instead.

"Because I’m better than you?" Piper said teasingly, turning to see his expression and noting that he was so much closer than she expected. She turned away almost as soon as she’d seen his proximity, instead closing her eyes and enjoying the evening air.

"The Argo II is almost finished," Piper said softly, after a few moments passed.

"It is," Jason deadpanned.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

A long silence and a sigh.

"I don’t know."

* * *

"Today’s the day!" Leo cheered happily, jumping up and down on Jason’s bed and attempting to wake him.

Eventually, it worked, when Jason rolled off the bed and hit the cold, hard floor. “Ouch," Jason said sleepily, sitting up and blinking his blear eyes. A few seconds later, he added, “What happens today?"

"We leave!" Leo said, still jumping up and down. “The Argo II is beautiful. You should come see her! Come on, brotha!" Leo hopped off the bed, landing with everything but grace and yanking Jason up. Jason barely had time to pull an old hoodie over his head before he was dragged out of his cabin at towards the Argo II in his pajamas.

The ship was beautiful; unbelievably so. Jason could hardly believe that they’d built it in such a short amount of time. He saw a bit of commotion at the front of the ship, and followed Leo as he started to jog over.

"Alright everyone!" Leo said loudly, bouncing on the heels of his feet. His eyes were as bright as his smile and he was nearly vibrating with excitement. “Finishing touch!"

He pulled a blanket from a mass of metal, something that Jason failed to notice beforehand. “The head of a dragon?" Jason said, still partially asleep. Most people laughed, everyone except for Annabeth, who was staring stone-faced at the ship, something akin to worry on her face.

Jason helped Leo and Piper joined them soon after to weld the head of Festus to the front of the ship. Jason made sure that the wind didn’t blow as the Hephaestus cabin made it a group effort, looking proud all the while.

Jason had never been more proud of this camp, or more proud of Leo as he nearly teared up at the sight of his ship; his childhood dream brought to life.

* * *

As fate would have it, leaving that day never occurred. Something – too technical for Jason to understand – had broken, and it would take a few days to fix.

He’d never admit it, but Jason spent those few days biting his nails to no end and worrying about what he was going to do. He’d failed to mention it, so as to not hurt Piper, but more memories of Reyna came back. More…  _personal ones_.

Memories of their first kiss, their last one, when he confessed his love and she reciprocated the feelings. Jason felt it deep in his gut, knew deep in his mind that what he felt for Reyna was not juvenile.

But the feelings felt faded, hardly there at all. And when he was around Piper, they were out of his mind completely and totally.

He’d been sitting with Piper, the day that it was announced that they’d be leaving _right then_ , and she’d been fidgeting with his hand absentmindedly. She folded all of his fingers in so that they touched his palm, then straightened them out again. Jason found the action oddly calming as he laid back against a tree, his eyes closed and his mind fairly tranquil for once.

Then he realized that  _hey_ , this would be a good moment to go ahead and let her know that she’s sort of the best thing that ever happened to me and that I love her. He opened his eyes, blinking twice and turning to Piper, who was intently staring at his hand and biting her lip. She looked up, feeling his gaze, or just wanting to look at him, maybe.

And without any single smidgen of thought, Jason leaned forward and kissed her – the first kiss that was really  _them_  and not Juno’s tampering. Her lips were as soft as he’d imagined, and he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she was obviously surprised. He leaned his forehead on hers, kissing her again, and not being able to help the way his blood was rushing and his heart pounding so loudly that he probably wouldn’t have heard a stampede of elephants.

Piper eventually responded, kissing him back gently and gripping the hand she’d been fidgeting with tightly. Jason kissed her once more, knowing that if he kissed her any longer he’d probably never stop. She looked at him with a shocked and confused look, and Jason smiled at her, tugging on one of her random braids gently before opening his mouth to explain. To finally confess the fact that he loved her, so much that it physically and emotionally hurt sometimes.

But, life tends to have the shittiest of timing, and Jason was instead jumping at the sound of the conch horn. He got to his feet in a matter of seconds, gesturing for Piper to hurry. He linked their hands, nearly dragging her after him as he ran towards the Argo II, knowing that it had to be time.

Everyone had already packed their things, and as soon as Leo gave the okay, they were leaving as soon as possible. Upon reaching the ship, Jason saw people cheering as Leo stood at the front of the crowd seemingly explaining something.

Just as Jason and Piper reached the crowd, everyone dispersed, heading off towards the cabins. Despite not hearing the speech, Jason ruffled Leo’s curly hair and congratulated him, Piper doing basically the same thing before they too headed to their cabins.

Realizing that he would actually have to stop holding her hand in order to get his things, he loosened his grip and let go of her hand with a sheepish apology. She nodded, coughing and smiling before turning to retrieve her bags, but Jason dropped a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I promise I’ll explain later," he said swiftly. Piper barely had time to nod before Jason was sprinting into his cabin, anxious as ever to get on the Argo II and depart.

* * *

It was nearly three days later when Jason found himself alone with Piper, and only because she’d apparently couldn’t sleep. Jason was having the same problem, but he liked to believe that it was his father watching over him and knowing that he needed to be awake in order to command the ship.

They were in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten seconds. Finally, Piper asked the golden question. “Why’d you kiss me?"

A pause.

"Because I wanted to," Jason decided. Piper didn’t answer for a while, and Jason felt the silence closing in on him. Silences with Piper were usually comfortable, but this one was unsettling. “And because I love you," he said, his words slurring together at the speed they were said – in a desperate attempt to rid of the silence.

Piper, who had been standing next to him the whole time, tensed visibly. “What?"

"Are you really going to make me say it again?" Jason said, running his hands over his face and sighing. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  _I love you_ –"

"Yeah," Piper said, cutting him off and her voice a bit unstable. “I got that."

"Sorry," Jason added after a few minutes.

"For?"

"Dropping that on you a bit last minute," Jason said. “That’s probably not what you want to hear, right before I go back to Camp Jupiter."

"So you’re staying?" Piper said quietly.

Jason hesitated. He knew that he had a job there; he was a leader. He had friends who’d he’d left and people who he had unfinished business with. He had Reyna. Then he turned to Piper and smiled softly. “I couldn’t."

"Why?" Piper asked, shocked. If she’d been in Jason’s situation, regardless of who he loved, she’d want to be home – where she belonged.

"Because. Then I’d have to be away from you," Jason said, laughing as if to say ‘did you expect anything else?’

Piper allowed herself to smile hugely, seeing as it was fairly dark outside and he probably couldn’t see her anyways. “Well, in that case," Piper said, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. “I love you, too."

And Jason had wanted to shout from the deck that he was the happiest guy alive, but instead he kissed her.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were coming up on Camp Jupiter. The time spent from leaving Camp Half-Blood and heading here was a bit hectic, Jason sometimes blacking out from memories and Piper nearly dying every time it happened. Leo was constantly fretting about his ‘beautiful masterpiece’ and Annabeth was worried about her boyfriend. Sometimes, Piper would sit with her and rub soothing circles on her back, even if Annabeth claimed she didn’t want the company.

Leo was at the head of the ship; he and Jason had been taking turns steering. “Camp Jupiter, ho!" he shouted over the intercom in a terrible pirate accent. “Let’s hope they listened to our messages about  _not_  shooting us!"

His voice was enthusiastic, but it didn’t match the dread pulling at Jason’s thoughts.

He was happy with Piper, and he didn’t want a single thing to ruin it. He didn’t want to go home if it’d make him question staying with her.

But at the same time, he felt pride rising in his chest, as though this camp was his whole life and he was proud of them. It was the same feeling he’d gotten when Leo completed the ship. He felt the need to be a leader rushing through his veins. He knew that he needed to help.

More and more memories of the camp and Reyna had returned. If Jason remembered correctly, she was strong. In fact, she was probably one of the most steadfast people he knew, and even if she had to lead alone, Reyna would be able to do it.

The next few minutes were a blur of landing, Annabeth looking sick, Piper looking worried and confused, and Leo still grinning like a madman. Jason felt dizzy, but he still ambled down the ladder carefully, mentally cursing himself as his foot slipped on one of the rungs.

Feeling a familiar tugging in his stomach, he let the wind break his fall and lower him gently to the ground, trying to ignore the cries of “It’s him!" and “Jason!"

Piper was next, and he latched onto her hand the moment she set foot on the ground, sending her a pleading look. She nodded, telling him that she’d stay with him as long as he needed her. Jason was glad that they could speak silently, because he wasn’t so sure that he could form words right now. As he finally faced the crowd, a large crowd, he might like to add, several things stood out.

One, there was a girl on a horse, high above everyone else and looking absolutely regal. With a start, he recognized her as Reyna. Two, there was a kid who looked oddly familiar wearing a praetor’s cape, one that he realized was probably his old one. Four, this guy was blatantly staring at some point behind him.

Turning slightly, he saw Annabeth frozen out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. _That’s Percy_ , he clarified to himself.

Annabeth took off running, punching Percy right in the jaw, but hugging him about three seconds later. The kid merely winced, which surprised both Jason and Piper. Luckily, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well, showing that he remembered her.

Piper felt extremely happy for Annabeth in that moment, knowing that she’d been so, so,  _so_  worried that Percy wouldn’t remember her.

Most of the crowd had turned to watch the reunion of their praetor and Annabeth with much amusement. Almost at the same time Jason turned back to the crowd, the crowd turned to face him. “Uh, hi," he said a bit nervously, waving. A few people grinned and nodded at him, but Reyna remained stone-faced as she dismounted her horse and walked slowly toward him.

"Jason," she dead-panned.

"Reyna," Jason replied, nodding. He felt like he needed to hug her, but Jason decided against it when she looked pointedly at his and Piper’s intertwined hands. He didn’t really plan on letting go of her anytime soon.

"Welcome home," Reyna said curtly. “We have a meeting to attend." She turned on her heel and started walking towards where Jason remembered the Senate House was. After sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, Jason exchanged a few handshakes and hugs with old friends, finally ending up next to the guy he’d been heard was practically a god himself.

"Percy Jackson," Jason said, holding out a hand. Percy grinned, something that looked goofy and hardly Roman like as he shook his hand.

"You must be Jason Grace. Nice to meet the guy who I’ve heard so much about for these past few weeks," Percy said with a laugh, throwing an arm over Annabeth’s shoulder. “Do we have a meeting or something?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, laughing at how carefree the guy seemed. He’d almost expected Percy to be a stone-faced bulky guy who towered over him and shot intimidating dirty looks. This guy didn’t look like he cared about fighting at all.

"Let’s go!" Percy said, dropping his arm from Annabeth’s shoulders and sprinting ahead of her, calling out a “race you, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth took off after him, leaving me and Piper basically alone, seeing as we were far behind everyone else heading to the meeting. “That was hectic," Piper commented.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth put on quite the show," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Reyna seems nice."

Jason burst out laughing, nearly choking to death. “I’m sure you guys will be the best of friends," Jason said sarcastically.

"She already hates me, doesn’t she?" Piper asked, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"Probably so," Jason told her honestly. “I’ll talk to her though; let her know that I’m happily in a relationship with–"

"We’re in a relationship?"

"Oh, right. Piper McLean, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asked regally, even dropping to one knee and smiling winningly at her.

Piper blushed something fierce and yanked Jason up, mumbling about how he embarrassed her. They walked a few paces. Then, “Of course I will." And all Jason could do was grab her hand once more and smile at how smoothly things were going.

* * *

The meeting had gone with ease, and Jason had had a quiet conversation with Reyna beforehand.

She didn’t take the news well, but she never took anything well, according to recent word from his friends. Reyna had changed, so he heard, but she didn’t seem all that concerned when Jason slowly explained that he fell in love with someone else. Reyna had simply said that she expected as much, sending him a barely there smile.

Percy had sat in the praetor’s chair, announcing halfway into the meeting that he would be going back home, and he was denouncing his position. Everyone had looked to Jason in that moment, so Jason stood and told everyone that he’d decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood as well. Many seemed upset, but didn’t question him. A new praetor wouldn’t be elected, if Reyna wished it so.

Then the normal motions were went through, discussing things that were pressing and things that Jason wasn’t all that involved with. In those moments, Jason found himself fidgeting with Piper’s hands, trying to pass the time.

The meeting was over before he knew it, and they went to the mess hall. Jason had conversations with almost all of his old friends, mostly having to repeat the same information but not minding all that much because Piper was there to hold his hand. When people asked if they were together, he always grinned and said a breathless ‘yes’, still not believing how lucky he was. Percy clung to Annabeth and Leo made friends with everyone that walked by.

Later that night, after Jason had spent nearly ten minutes with Piper, saying that every single kiss was goodnight, he stared up at the ceiling in his room. It was pitch black and left him lots of time to think, due to his new habit of having insomnia.

He’d always thought that seeing Reyna again would send him this huge revelation about how she was the only one for him and that he couldn’t believe he’d ever thought otherwise. However, after seeing Reyna, all he could think was Piper, which probably should have made him feel guilty, but it didn’t.

Piper was everything he wanted, even if Reyna had stood in that place at one point. Things had changed, circumstances had been modified, and Jason had fallen in love with a different girl.

He’d always thought that his feelings for Reyna were stronger than ever, the absolute strongest you could feel for someone, but that was before Piper happened. Before Piper hit him like an insecure, gorgeous and fierce freight train.

Piper meant so much more to him than Reyna ever had, and looking back on it, Jason can’t really say if Reyna would have been the best thing for him at all. He could never imagine them lasting.

But Piper – she was something he could see being with endlessly.

And if he could help it, that’s how they would be: endless.


End file.
